Problem: In triangle $ABC$, $AB = BC$, and $\overline{BD}$ is an altitude. Point $E$ is on the extension of $\overline{AC}$ such that $BE =
10$.  The values of $\tan \angle CBE$, $\tan \angle DBE$, and $\tan \angle ABE$ form a geometric progression, and the values of $\cot \angle DBE$, $\cot \angle CBE$, $\cot \angle DBC$ form an arithmetic progression.  What is the area of triangle $ABC$?

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E;
A=(0,0);
B=(4,8);
C=(8,0);
E=(10,0);
D=(4,0);
draw(A--B--E--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(C--B--D,linewidth(0.7));
label("$B$",B,N);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$D$",D,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$E$",E,S);
[/asy]
Solution: Let $\angle DBE = \alpha$ and $\angle DBC = \beta$. Then $\angle CBE = \alpha - \beta$ and $\angle ABE = \alpha +
\beta$, so $\tan(\alpha - \beta)\tan(\alpha + \beta) = \tan^2
\alpha$.  Thus \[\frac{\tan \alpha - \tan \beta}{1 + \tan \alpha \tan \beta}\cdot \frac{\tan \alpha + \tan \beta}{1 - \tan \alpha \tan\beta} = \tan^2 \alpha.\]It follows that \[
\tan^2 \alpha - \tan^2 \beta = \tan^2 \alpha(1-\tan^2 \alpha\tan^2\beta).
\]Upon simplifying, $\tan^2 \beta(\tan^4 \alpha - 1) = 0$, so $\tan
\alpha = 1$ and $\alpha = \frac{\pi}{4}$.

Let $DC = a$ and $BD =
b$.  Then $\cot \angle DBC = \frac{b}{a}$.  Because $\angle CBE =
\frac{\pi}{4} - \beta$ and $\angle ABE = \frac{\pi}{4} + \beta$, it follows that \[\cot \angle CBE = \tan \angle ABE = \tan \left( \frac{\pi}{4} + \beta \right) = \frac{1+\frac{a}{b}}{1-\frac{a}{b}} =
\frac{b+a}{b-a}.\]Thus the numbers 1, $\frac{b+a}{b-a}$, and $\frac{b}{a}$ form an arithmetic progression, so $\frac{b}{a} =
\frac{b+3a}{b-a}$.  Setting $b=ka$ yields \[k^2 - 2k - 3=0,\]and the only positive solution is $k=3$.

Hence $b=\frac{BE}{\sqrt{2}} = 5 \sqrt{2},\, a = \frac{5\sqrt{2}}{3}$, and the area of triangle $ABC$ is $ab = \boxed{\frac{50}{3}}$.